character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yvonne Park
|-|Synopsis= Yvonne Park is a character in the Abnormalverse. She works as a clinical psychologist in Berlin, and is noted for her eccentric behavior around others, including her own patients. Despite this, she's quite skilled at what she does and seems to be able to determine the solutions to the problems of others. At some point in 1995, she meets Thomas Hausler, who disappears shortly after their first few encounters, leaving his two children to search for him. In reality, Yvonne is a nihilist with an Abnormality that can completely rewrite reality. Tormented by her own powers, she resolves that the only way she can free herself of her own suffering is to fuse the multiverse into a singularity, and unmake all things. To give existence a chance, she's put herself on a long winded search to find any reason as to why she shouldn't commit Armageddon, before she completely descends into madness, and crosses paths with Belle and Lucy. |-|Appearance= Yvonne's appearance varies considerably between universes, but consistent details remain the same. She most often appears as a young woman with long, black hair and extremely pale skin. She stands at around five feet (given that Thomas is almost seven feet, and Yvonne is over a head shorter than him, for comparison). She has a preference for dark clothes and jackets. Sometimes, Yvonne wears reading glasses. |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Yvonne could be said to be a nihilist, delving her existence in an ideology that, because of her power, consequences do not inherently exist. Because of her omniscience, she's has to live through every parallel reality and their events, to infinity. Every single despicable or horrific act that could ever happen to someone is forced upon another Yvonne in some other timeline, and instantly spread to the rest. Nothing matters because every possible event that could happen has or is going to happen, and she finds all of her actions meaningless in the face of it all. She expresses agnostic views, primarily due to her never encountering any sort of deity in any universe. While Yvonne doesn't completely exclude the possibility of the existence of God, she can't say for certain. She considers that if there are Gods, they must be far beyond what she can grasp, even with her power. Yvonne stands by these views and believes them to be true, though she's not religious. Because of the horrors she's subjected to viewing in every universe, Yvonne became detached; any semblance of emotion she could possibly muster is an act meant to manipulate those around her. She quietly envies all other humans for their inability to see what she's forced to see all the time, and considers her Abnormality the worst of them all. Yvonne is slowly being driven mad by her own powers, and constantly looks for coping mechanisms in order to keep herself sane, before she finally decides to search for "the answer" to her issues. Yvonne acquired a sort of obsession to experiment with her powers, and would constantly create situations which she would "act" in, just to see what it would be like, while searching for her answer. She doesn't appear to care for the victims or bystanders who happen to get caught in her acts. Her inability to perceive consequences lets her go through with any deed, evil or good and everything in-between, without remorse or second thoughts. This causes her act in ways that would seem completely immoral and sadistic to anyone else, but are completely normal to her. She claims that she's looking for "an answer" to her problem, hoping to find it before she completely loses her mind. Relationships Enemies *'Thomas Hausler' - Yvonne was Thomas' psychologist for some time, and befriended him in order to look for her answer. Despite having peered into his past, she can't completely understand him or those like him, as his desire to keep moving forward completely contrasts what she's seen in her lifetimes. Despite this, Yvonne considers Thomas to be her opposite and equal, seeing his determination as similar to her own desire to remain sane, and even believes that he's one of the few people that could legitimately kill her. Because of the fact that she hurt his kids, Thomas sees her as an utter lunatic and a monster, and her actions as completely inexcusable to her motives. Yvonne eventually wipes the memories regarding herself from the Hausler family, except for Lucy, as an "apology" for what she put them through. |-|Skills and Abnormality= Skills *'Psychological Intuition' - Yvonne has a deep understanding of human psychology, and is able to discern mental conditions in others, helping them with their problems (though at times she'd use their powers to make their lives slightly worse). However, while she's able to grasp the mind and its inner mechanics, she can't understand the chaotic nature of humanity. *'Indomitable Will' - Yvonne's ability to function is an utter testament to the level of mental strain she's constantly put through. The only reason why she's able to act is through sheer willpower, though it has worn down over time, and she can't hold it forever. Abnormality The Black Queen is Yvonne's Abnormality. It is Surpassed. Because of its nature, it's an Abnormality that surpasses time and space, and will always manifest within every version of Yvonne. As long as that person is Yvonne, they will manifest The Black Queen. Diverging Timeline The Black Queen, in its initial state, allows Yvonne to “split” a single timeline into two or more timelines, altering the events and interactions of these new timelines to her satisfaction. This is done on both a conscious and subconscious level, with many potential timelines coming into fruition because of her simply existing. Yvonne can also travel between them as she pleases. When creating a timeline, she's not limited by what could be considered “possible” or “impossible” in the context of the specific events or laws of that universe. As such, Yvonne can create occurrence, no matter how illogical or paradoxical it may be, and make it occur. She isn't limited by her current point in time, either, as she can split the timeline in any point in history, even going so far as to create realities from nothing. Her ability is so powerful that she can intricately design the entirety of a new timeline from start to finish, with full awareness of all of its events, laws, and concepts. To her, creating a timeline is no different than writing a book. Yvonne can choose which of the newly split timelines will be the one that happens within the universe she’s currently in, causing other timelines to only occur as other possibilities, which manifest as new universes, split off from the one she chose. Yvonne explains that the universe was always branching, even before her Abnormality manifested, and that she “became aware” of how to interact with it and made the process a part of her being. How she made this fundamental piece a part of her is unknown, but what's for certain is that the process of "branching reality" and Yvonne's own existence are now one and the same. As she further masters her power, she learns to travel back or forward through events in a single timeline, as opposed hopping to different timelines. (She compares this to travelling up or down a road, instead of moving into another lane). Yvonne can selectively interact with the past in two known ways: Change an event and cause the universe to branch (as normal), or interact with the past without causing a branch, drastically changing the course of the timeline. Yvonne can also send others into the past and choose how they interact with it as well. Through her constant time travel, she's stepped foot across all points of history, and became a living paradox. Yvonne also knows of a place that exists outside time and space but isn't either. She calls this place "The Blank", as there's nothing there, and only she can traverse it at will. Yvonne can use it to "leave" space-time, typically making it seem like she's disappeared, but she can also maintain her presence without actually being in the timeline itself. In the Blank, she can view realities from an outside perspective, though she can also turn the Blank itself into a new timeline, which causes it to turn into a branching reality, and create a new "Blank" outside of the original. Parallel Universe Selves Yvonne possesses a link that connects her to every other version of herself across the multiverse. This causes them to instantly “share things” with each-other, such as knowledge or skills. Yvonne has taken full advantage of this power to accumulate knowledge on a wide number of subjects, including a comprehensive grasp of the human psyche, over a long period of time. It also allows her to predict the future by making her aware of all scenarios that could play out in a given situation. When Yvonne gained the power to travel through time, she became linked to versions of herself from the past and future, giving her full awareness of what will or has happened in her timeline. This is opposed to what "could possibly" happen in the case of an alternate universe, and increased her understanding of her powers. Because of her enhanced link, Yvonne can instantly become informed about the future and change it through a timeline split or by altering an event in the past. When combined with her knowledge of alternate universes, Yvonne became virtually omniscient. She now constantly received knowledge of everything that could possibly happen in the multiverse, whether she liked it or not. Abnormality Manifestation By creating a timeline where she gets a different ability alongside The Black Queen, Yvonne can give herself Abnormalities while ignoring the Aversions, by following the principle of sharing. She can even give Abnormalities to other people. Because sharing occurs regardless of whether Yvonne wants it to or not, she constantly gains new powers, though she can actively make ones of her own design if she chooses to. Though she was already exceptionally powerful with The Black Queen alone, the ability to constantly gain new Abnormalities has made her virtually unstoppable. She has also demonstrated the ability to remake the same Abnormality that someone else possesses from scratch, allowing her to copy other Abnormalities. She can even duplicate the techniques that those people devised. Yvonne has demonstrated the following Abnormalities: *'Jefferson Starship' - An Abnormality Yvonne created and named for her subordinate, Jack. It allows her to control and generate antimatter. Its destructive power allows Yvonne to release pure energy, and destroy virtually anything. *An Abnormality that causes Aversions to be activated or deactivated at will, even if the conditions for an Aversion to work aren't fulfilled. *A shapeshifting Abnormality that allows Yvonne to turn into "anything". This is primarily used to change into animals (a cat in particular) or change her age, but the idea of changing into "anything" is quite literal: She has shown the ability to turn into smoke, energy, a black hole, an abstract being, a hideous number of monsters, and grow up to massive size or split her body into separate ones, as well as contort herself into impossible angles. It also lets her regenerate from any form of damage since because her being is completely malleable. *'Every other Abnormality' - Yvonne claims that she possesses every Abnormality which has been owned by another person, due to recreating them. Her ability to move through time and alternate universes means that she would not only own every Abnormality in just one timeline, but in all other timelines. Yvonne has used the Abnormality of all three Hauslers, as well as those belonging to people from their pasts. Techniques Yvonne's techniques follow no known naming convention. *'"Refracted Superposition"' - Yvonne fuses different timelines and layers them over one another at the victim. From their perspective, the victim appears to be experiencing several different timelines at once. Attacking is worthless since physical interaction is nearly impossible, and projectiles will instantly be whisked into another timeline. Yvonne states that she throws a "few quintillion" timelines into the attack initially, but can cause it to increase to infinity if she wishes. *'Replacement' - Yvonne changes the timeline from when she's about to get hit to one where her enemy hits something else, usually themselves. *'Curiosity Killed The Schrödinger's Cat' - Felines (different species) are summoned to attack her foes. For every one that gets killed, eight more burst from its corpse. *'Atom Rowback' - Yvonne creates a timeline where all matter turns into antimatter and all antimatter turns into matter. Whether the victim is exempt from this is up to her. **'One-Man Atom Rowback' - Only the target becomes antimatter while nothing else is switched. *'Geometric "Non Euclidean Prison"' - Yvonne creates a hollow, transparent cube, which she can trap a victim in. That cube will disappear and become a tesseract, which can only be seen from The Blank. It continues to move up a spatial dimension after a certain interval of time has passed, but leaves the victim trapped inside and unable to leave. It will do this forever unless Yvonne wills it away. Inside of the cube is a strange environment that continues to become more surreal as it moves up a dimension. **'Geometric "Invisible Prison"' - Yvonne follows the same principle that allows her to perform the former technique, but in the opposite way. A cube becomes a square, then a line, et cetera. *'Folie à Deux' - Yvonne, for a single planck time, allows her victim to "see what she sees", forcing the victim to view untold horror in an infinite amount of realities, causing them to break. Yvonne can't do it for longer than the allotted time, because any amount of time longer than the one she chose would instantly cause the victim to die. However, what seems so short to anyone else feels like an eternity to the victim. *'Hand Shot' - Thomas' signature technique. Yvonne can fire bullets out of her index fingers. Yvonne can use her ability to coordinate with her alternates and shoot someone multiple times from different universes. *'Star Buster' - Belle's signature technique, which in turn is based off of Thomas' Hand Shot. Yvonne can fire off explosive bursts of plasma from her fingers. *'Scourge Of Medusa' - Lucy's Aversion, transformed into a new ability. If anyone looks into Yvonne's eyes, they'll instantly transmute into crystal if she wills it. If Yvonne prevents the transmutation, then the victim will feel an unyielding sense of dread. Any object that touches the transmuted crystals will also turn into crystal, at a much slower rate. *'Fin' - Yvonne can end a timeline just as easily as she can make one. By destroying a timeline, she destroys every aspect of its existence and leaves nothing behind, save for the alternate realities that split off from it and the knowledge Yvonne gained from it. Everything in the reality seems to be engulfed in black as they break into nothing, except for her. Because it's an attack that affects space-time, it's not something that you can just run away from, though Yvonne welcomes her victims to try. *'The March of The Black Queen' - Yvonne makes the universe enter a timeline where rules and logic slowly die. Physical laws cease to exist, matter randomly transmutes, people go insane, inanimate objects start talking, time stops, and Yvonne can do something as ridiculous as pull the night out of the sky and use it as a dress with the moon as an earring, among other strange anomalies. It's the concept of an Abnormality embodied by Yvonne and this new timeline, since Abnormalities are a denial of logic in the first place. The chaos will eventually cause the timeline to collapse in on itself (usually because someone tripped and opened a black hole or vacuum, or maybe the timeline just couldn't handle it and hung itself, according to Yvonne.) It's too much even for her to handle, and she often just abandons it. |-|Notes= *Yvonne has used her powers to keep an undetermined number of pet cats and other felines. While these include domestic cats, she also keeps big cats, like tigers, as pets. |-|Art= Category:Slapson Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)